Inspiración
by Shiro Honda OwO9
Summary: Nathaniel necesita inspiración, lo bueno es que su musa siempre esta cerca. NathanielxChloé. Lemon.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a su respectivo autor.**

* * *

Arrancó la hoja de papel de su libreta y la arrugó para posteriormente enviarla al montón de papeles que se encontraban esparcidos en una esquina de esa habitación.

Nathaniel, un pelirrojo cuyas ojeras revelaban su falta de sueño debido a una escultura que debía de entregar antes de la fecha límite, suspiró con resignación a la vez que se cubría el rostro con ambas manos.

No podía lidiar con su estrés, no había dormido muy bien durante las últimas semanas y comenzaba a pasarle la cuenta a su cuerpo, por más cansado que se sintiera no se permitía dormir, tenía que terminar, mínimo, el boceto de la escultura esa misma noche o de lo contrario no tendría tiempo para esculpirla.

Dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa y papeles, esa maldita estatua lo estaba privando de muchas cosas, desde su vida personal, el poder dormir y de la compañía de su maravillosa y vanidosa prometida, Chloé Bourgeois.

Sonrió somnoliento, hace un par de meses que habían dejado de ser solo novios, ahora estaban comprometidos y cada día se acercaba más la fecha de su boda.

Nathaniel agradecía enormemente que Chloé se encontrara tan ocupada como él arreglando los preparativos de la boda, porque si no lo estuviera seguramente le estaría reprochando la falta de atención hacia ella. Bostezó a la vez que sus parpados se cerraban pesadamente y a lo lejos creía escuchar la puerta de su casa abrirse y un par de pasos haciendo eco en aquel lugar.

* * *

Se levantó abruptamente sobresaltado, miró a su alrededor y pudo comprobar que seguía en su estudio aun sentado frente a su mesa y sus decenas de bocetos rechazados; se frotó el rostro con rudeza hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo, una manta lo cubría, no recordaba tener una cerca.

-Al fin despiertas- una voz femenina captó su atención, se giró a su propietaria y sonrió aun con sueño.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?- bostezó mirándola.

-Llevo aquí más o menos tres horas- soltó con molestia cruzándose de brazos, el pelirrojo notó que aún no amanecía así que miró la hora.

-Son las tres de la mañana, ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?- cuestionó confundido, normalmente ella no iba a su casa a visitarlo tan tarde y menos por iniciativa.

El sonrojo en la cara de la rubia podía apreciarse a pesar de la nula iluminación en la habitación.

-P-Pensé en venir a echarte un vistazo, ya sabes, comprobar que sigas vivo para seguir adelante con la boda o mejor preparar tu funeral- murmuró apartando su vista.

El oji aguamarina sonrió, se estiró en su asiento para luego seguir hablando.

-Es bueno saber que mi prometida se preocupa por mí.

-Sí, sí, solo recompénsame cuando termines con tu tonta estatua- bufó en reproche.

-Ten por seguro que lo haré- suspiró. La chica, que lo había observado todo ese tiempo desde el umbral de la puerta, se acercó a él.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Eh?- parpadeó sin comprender.

-Normalmente ya habrías terminado, no sueles tardar mucho en tus proyectos- comentó, dejando en descubierto su preocupación por el chico.

-No es nada, es solo que…- se pasó una mano por el cabello- me falta inspiración y no he podido conseguirla por más que trato.

-Ya veo- se recargó en el mueble cruzándose de piernas, un gesto algo soberbio para unos pero para el joven sensual-, precisamente ¿de qué trata?, ¿Qué tienes que hacer?

-Se supone que debo de hacer una escultura que represente la pasión a primera vista pero no lo consigo, intento plasmar lo que me apasiona, como el arte por ejemplo, pero no resulta- se recargó con pesar en la silla, la rubia rodó los ojos, no entendía como se complicaba tanto.

-Tal vez deberías dejarlo por un rato y descansar. Quizás no tienes ideas porque ya se te secó el cerebro- comentó con burla, a pesar de ser pareja aun realizaba comentarios de ese calibre, como si en verdad no dañaran al otro, quien por el tiempo juntos ya era completamente inmune.

-Ja ja, que graciosa-dijo sarcástico para luego resoplar-, creo que tienes razón, debo descansar un poco.

Dicho eso se levantó de su asiento y procedió a estirarse nuevamente, no sentía sus piernas de tanto tiempo estar sentado. La rubia lo miraba atenta, con una mirada indescifrable, que confundió al chico.

-¿Pasa algo?- le interrogó, rápidamente ella se encaminó a la puerta.

-Nada- y caminó con normalidad.

Sus caderas se contoneaban con cierta gracia que Nathaniel no sabía si era apropósito o si era como se movían con normalidad; fuera cual fuera la respuesta, no podía negar que el movimiento era hipnotizante, aún más con el hecho de que la falda que traía puesta lo resaltaba. La chica se giró sobre sus pies al llegar a la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Piensas seguir ahí parado o te iras a dormir?- le cuestionó ceñuda.

Él solo atinó a apresurarse y seguirla. Entraron a su habitación y se dejó caer en el colchón, el cual parecía más suave y cómodo que de costumbre. Dejó salir un sonido de satisfacción.

-Ya que me aseguré que sigues respirando puedo irme, llamaré a un chofer para que venga a recogerme. Duerme bien- dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse y dejarlo dormir pero no contaba con que el pelirrojo cerraría la puerta con seguro, se giró a verlo- ¿Acaso no ibas a dormir?

-No creo ser capaz de hacerlo- decía arrinconando a la rubia contra la puerta, poniendo una mano al lado de su cabeza. La escuchó tragar saliva, se veía ligeramente molesta y nerviosa.- No después de haber sido tentado por mi musa.

Chloé se sonrojo, provocándole ternura al otro. Nathaniel no podía dejarla así de fácil, no después de haberse dado cuenta del rítmico movimiento que realizaba la blonda al caminar, y del aura sensual que emanaba al pasar a un lado suyo. No era tonto, siempre había sido consciente del atractivo cuerpo de su rubia pero aquella noche en especial parecía destacar más que en otras ocasiones. Finalmente se había percatado que su falta de inspiración se debía a la ausencia de su novia, su musa.

Y tal vez, creía él, no era falta de inspiración a fin de cuentas, quizás estuvo plasmando lo equivocado todo ese tiempo, ya que su verdadera pasión no era el arte, era la mujer parada frente a él.

-Nathaniel- dijo entrecortadamente Chloé al sentir como el otro acariciaba con lentitud su cuello con la punta de la nariz y sus labios, lo tomó de los hombros, no sabía si para apartarlo o sostenerse de él.

-No me pidas que paré, mucho menos cuando me he dado cuenta que lo que más me apasiona eres tu- susurró en su oído para luego morderlo con delicadeza, estremeciéndola al instante.

Hace un par de años a nadie le hubiera cruzado por la mente la posibilidad de que ambos pudieran ser pareja y mucho menos que, la abeja reina hija de papi, Chloé Bourgeois podía ser tan inofensiva cuando caía rendida ante los encantos de su novio.

Hace mucho que habían dejado de ser aquellos adolescentes que cursaban la secundaria. El tiempo había realizado notorios cambios en sus cuerpos: los hombros del pelirrojo se habían vuelto más anchos dándole un aspecto más masculino mientras que Chloé había obtenido más curvas, volviéndola irresistible para muchos hombres.

Nathaniel sonrió para sí, el anillo en la mano de la rubia era la promesa de que sería solo suya y viceversa.

Con su mano apartó con delicadeza el cabello de ella de su cuello, comenzó a repartir besos inocentes, y unos cuantos que no lo eran tanto, en su cuello y hombro. Al separarse pudo percatarse de las marcas rojas que sus besos dejaron sobre la piel de su pareja, esperó algún reclamo de su parte pero en cambio sintió como las manos femeninas se aferraban a su playera.

-L-La cama, la cama, Nath- dijo en un hilo de voz, para luego iniciar un apasionante beso.

Mientras degustaban de la boca del otro, con pasos torpes se dirigieron a la única cama en esa habitación, Nathaniel que había caminado de espaldas se tropezó perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de espaldas sobre la cama con Chloé encima de él, sin embargo continuaron besándose. Los labios del chico se movían con maestría sobre los de ella, guiando el nivel del beso. El contacto se realizaba con tal intensidad que tuvieron que apartarse tosiendo ligeramente, el oxígeno no es algo de lo que se deban olvidar.

Con sus respiraciones agitadas, se miraron a los ojos sonriendo.

-Chloé, yo…

-Solo continua, tonto- ocultó su rostro sonrojado con parte de su cabello.

Después de más de una semana sin verse era obvio que estaban necesitados de la compañía del otro, anhelaban sentirse, sus cuerpos deseaban un contacto aún más íntimo del que normalmente tenían. Nathaniel nunca había tocado más de lo debido a la rubia por respeto, quería esperar hasta después de la boda pero esa noche su racionalidad, y la de ella, se fue al diablo. La noche de bodas al parecer se adelantaría.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama con Chloé sentada sobre su regazo con ambas piernas rodeándolo, colocó sus manos en la espalda de la fémina para sujetarla y no cayera hacia atrás.

Volvieron a besarse, el artista despojó con lentitud a la otra de su chaqueta, luego de su blusa obligándola a alzar los brazos para sacársela, dejando su sujetador a la vista.

-El color te queda, totalmente- comentó viendo complacido como se sonrojaba-, resalta el color de tus ojos.

-Cállate- apartó avergonzada su mirada, provocándole una risita al joven.

Intentó quitarle aquella prenda con encaje pero no pudo, Chloé tuvo que intervenir, tomó las manos masculinas con las suyas.

-Se desabrocha por enfrente, tontito- le sonrió juguetona.

El pelirrojo sonrió en respuesta por su propia torpeza, desabrochó la prenda para luego dejarla caer en el suelo con picardía, dejando libres el par de montículos, que lo incitaban a acercarse a ellos.

Miraba hipnotizado aquella parte del cuerpo de la rubia, que carraspeó un tanto incomoda.

-¿Qué esperas para seguir?- le reprochó avergonzada, Nathaniel sonrió dejando salir una risa.

Con su mano izquierda tomó uno de sus senos mientras que con la otra la sostenía aun por la espalda, la palma de su mano se sentía caliente sobre la piel sensible de la chica, quien suspiró entrecerrando los ojos cuando lo sintió ejercer un poco de presión en su pecho. Nathaniel observaba esa parte de su anatomía con la misma curiosidad que tendría un niño al descubrir algo nuevo.

-Chloé, sostente de mi- le ordenó, ella colocó de inmediato sus manos en los anchos hombros del joven, en ese momento ya no existía Chloé Bourgeois, sino una chica que ansiaba las atenciones de su novio.

El pelirrojo tomó con cada mano un seno, palpándolos con suavidad con toda la extensión de su mano. En su mente el pensamiento de que eran perfectos lo mantenía serio, no eran demasiado grandes ni demasiados pequeños, cabían a la perfección en sus manos, como si realmente estuvieran hechos para él. Masajeaba concentrado ese par de montañas, la suavidad de estos le sorprendía y lo excitaba al igual que sentir como los pezones de la rubia se endurecían justo contra sus palmas. Soltó finalmente sus pechos para luego acercar su rostro a ellos.

-No me pierdas de vista- la voz masculina se escuchó ronca al pronunciar aquellas palabras, la rubia no supo a que se refería hasta que la suave respiración de su amado rozó su piel anteriormente acariciada.

Sin dejar de verla a los ojos se llevó un pezón a la boca, lamiendo, mordisqueando y succionando causándole un inmenso placer a la fémina. Con la punta de su lengua delineó el contorno del botón rosado y lo presionó, Chloé gimió en respuesta arqueando la espalda, lo que animó aún más al otro a seguir saboreándola como si de un dulce se tratara; con mas ahínco succionó el seno a la vez que al otro lo masajeaba de una manera un tanto ruda, sin embargo no parecía molestarle a ella.

Chloé se preguntaba cuando demonios se había vuelto así de seductor y sexy sin que ella se diera cuenta, porque la mirada, oscurecida por el deseo, que le estaba mandando no era propia de él… o tal vez si pero nunca se había percatado de su existencia.

Ya un poco harta de sus juegos preliminares, decidió que era hora de tentarlo también. Acercó más su pelvis hacía él, para ser más específicos, rozó sus entrepiernas, sorprendiéndose por lo "animado" que se encontraba el chico. Sonrió burlona cuando lo sintió sacar de forma abrupta su pezón de la boca al sentir su erección contra su caliente intimidad. Se movió en círculos sobre su endurecida hombría.

-¿Ocurre algo, Nathaniel? ¿Acaso el gato te comió la lengua?- comentó con burla sin dejar de moverse contra él, de pronto las manos del pelirrojo agarraron fuerte sus muslos y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba su espalda se encontraba en el colchón y su prometido arriba de ella.

-No diría que precisamente fue un gato, más bien una caprichosa abejita- le respondió sonriendo sensualmente para luego besarla con deseo. Con sus labios le obligó a abrir la boca, y lo consiguió, aprovechó y exploró su cavidad, deleitándose con lo embriagante que podía ser el sabor de la Bourgeois.

Sus labios parecían realizar una especie de danza, se besaban con lentitud para luego separarse, tomar un poco de aire y volver a juntar sus labios con más rudeza.

Al separarse finalmente, un fino hilo de saliva quedó entre ellos, Nathaniel se encargó de limpiarlo.

-Chloé, yo…

-A estas alturas es obvio que ya no voy a detenerte- su pecho desnudo subía y bajaba agitado por los anteriores besos.

Su delicada mano palpó la evidente erección del pelirrojo, quien reprimió un gemido, Chloé iba a apartar su mano, sin embargo él la mantuvo ahí.

-Chloé, quiero que sepas que la única mujer que es capaz de hacerme perder el control, tanto en el buen sentido como en el malo, eres tu.- dicho esto procedió a quitarse su playera, luego su pantalón, quedando solo en bóxer, el cual no ocultaba nada de lo que había debajo.

La rubia tragó en seco, no por nerviosismo sino por su excitación. El pelirrojo se inclinó con la intención de quitarse la ropa interior pero las manos de la rubia se lo impidieron.

-Deja… deja que yo lo haga por ti- ocultó su avergonzado rostro.

Nathaniel, igual de apenado que ella, asintió, como si fuera en cámara lenta el tiempo pareció ir despacio, la rubia lo obligó a ponerse de pie mientras que ella tomó asiento en la orilla de la cama, sujetó el elástico de su bóxer y lo bajo sin ningún apuro, Nathaniel apartó avergonzado la mirada, sintió su rostro arder, levantó los pies para que la chica terminara de quitarle aquella prenda, quedando completamente desnudo. La rubia silbó al observarlo, cruzó las piernas y sonrió.

-Me alegra saber la clase de efectos que causo en ti, Nathaniel- comentó burlona, avergonzando más al otro, haciéndole sentir como si fuera su viejo yo de la secundaria.

Aunque el comentario lo había realizado con el mero propósito de avergonzarlo, no del todo era para burlarse, después de todo su ego y autoestima estaban al máximo después de ver como reaccionaba el cuerpo del de mirada aguamarina ante ella. Se mordió el labio inferior al ver la prueba de ello: la erección del hombre enfrente suyo.

Con decisión tomó aquella parte de su cuerpo con ambas manos, moviéndolas de una manera un tanto torpe pero bastante placentera al parecer del otro, quien jadeaba cuando apretaba levemente y acariciaba en toda su extensión su palpitante hombría. Conforme se movían las manos femeninas se creía desfallecer, sus gemidos eran reprimidos a pesar de encontrarse en la comodidad de su hogar, la razón era que no quería despertar a sus vecinos.

Pero lo creía difícil con su musa masturbándolo de esa forma.

De pronto ella lo soltó, se paró y lo empujó al colchón, quedando boca arriba, el pelirrojo se apoyó en sus codos para mirarla. Chloé estaba quitándose lo último que le quedaba de ropa, la falda se la quitó y la lanzó lejos mientras que se dejó puesta solo su braga azul.

-Yo…em… quiero que sepas que eres el único con quien estoy dispuesta a dar el siguiente paso… y todos los que le seguirán- susurró lo último sonrojada y apartando la vista, siendo totalmente sincera.

Ahí estaba de nuevo la Chloé sumisa que era capaz de hablarle desde lo más profundo de su corazón, aquella parte de Chloé que con mucho esfuerzo había conseguido conocer después de ser capaz de ver a través de toda esa actuación de chica superficial que no le importaba nadie más que ella misma, ahora podía asegurar que conocía el lado tierno y verdadero de la rubia.

Sonrió enternecido.

-Vamos, ven aquí- le hizo una señal dándole a entender que se acercara a él. La blonda tragó saliva nerviosa y con algo de torpeza procedió a quitarse su braga, la deslizó con tal delicadeza que la prenda pareció acariciar su piel cuando cayó finalmente al piso. Decidida caminó hacia la cama y se subió a horcajadas sobre su pareja, quedando en cuatro sobre él.

Sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente hablándose en silencio, se comunicaban sus inquietudes y su deseo por continuar con aquello.

-Creo que…- articuló Nathaniel pensando como continuar- creo que mejor yo iré arriba, s-solo si no tienes problemas con eso.

No pudo evitar sentirse estúpido al decir eso, esperó una burla de su parte pero nunca llegó.

-E-Estoy de acuerdo con ello- susurró ruborizada asintiendo levemente.

Nathaniel se levantó hasta quedar sentado, mirando a la cara a la rubia, sus orbes no se apartaban de los contrarios. Con delicadeza, como la que tendría cualquier persona al tomar entre sus manos un frágil objeto de cristal, la recostó en la cama. La miró desde arriba y no pudo evitar pensar que en verdad la mujer en su cama era un ángel.

Su sedoso cabello dorado resplandecía platinado con la tenue luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, sus ojos tenían un brillo un tanto ingenuo, sus labios entreabiertos como si quisiera hablarle pero al final no lo hacía, su femenino cuerpo junto a sus delgadas y bien formadas piernas ligeramente separadas permitiéndole observar esa parte de su anatomía que le prometía el más grande de los placeres…

Sin duda, podía asegurar que amaba a esa chica y nunca se arrepentiría de admitirlo.

Tragó saliva con algo de ansiedad y se relamió los labios como si hubiera visto el más exquisito de los manjares del mundo, se inclinó sobre ella y la contempló durante un largo rato. Solo la voz de Chloé lo pudo sacar de sus pensamientos.

-Na-Nathaniel- dijo llamando su atención, cogió de la mano a él y lo llevó hasta su intimidad, lo sintió sobresaltarse.- Ya no puedo esperar más, te necesito aquí Nath- confesó. Nunca se hubiera imaginado a si misma suplicarle a alguien pero con él había una clara y bien justificada excepción: moría de ganas por volverse una con él.

Los dígitos masculinos rozaron con lentitud su tibio sexo, haciéndola arquearse por las sensaciones y gemir su nombre; lo repitió un par de veces más hasta que apartó sus dedos de ahí. Acercó su mano a la cara y observó sonriente el fluido en su mano para posteriormente, lamerlo. Un sonido de satisfacción provino de su boca.

-Delicioso- dijo avergonzando y excitando aún más a la rubia después de verlo tragarlo. Se posicionó entre sus piernas separándolas un poco sin apuro poniéndolas a sus costados, le dirigió una mirada- ¿Lista? –ella asintió en respuesta.

Sin nada más que decir, comenzó con la introducción, lenta y con mucho cuidado de no lastimarla. El cálido interior de la chica de ojos azules lo incitaba a moverse pero no se dejó llevar por eso, quería que primero se acostumbrara a él para poder moverse con libertad, sin embargo aún quedaba lo más importante por hacer.

Se introdujo aún más, encontrarse al fin con la prueba de su virginidad, respiró hondo y tomó ambas manos de ella, entrelazando sus dedos, se inclinó hasta juntar su frente con la de la rubia. El aire en sus pulmones salió con calma.

-Necesito que te relajes, ¿vale?- Chloé asintió nuevamente- Bien, uno, dos… tres.

Al terminar de contar, de una sola embestida derribó aquella pared, la sintió tensarse y apretarle las manos a la vez que gemía de dolor. Pero, para su sorpresa, no salió una sola lágrima, se preocupó al instante.

-¿estás bien?- cuestionó con prisa.

-S-Sí, solo necesito tiempo para, ya sabes…- contestó sin ser capaz de terminar.

Lo primero que intentó hacer fue calmar su respiración, si lo conseguía sería más fácil relajar su cuerpo para acostumbrarse al pelirrojo. Fueron minutos eternos en los que Nathaniel esperó por una señal de su parte para continuar. Hasta que la de cabello claro habló.

-Comienza a moverte- articuló con dificultad.

-¿Estas segura?- cuestionó no del todo convencido, ella asintió.

-Si no lo haces jamás me acostumbrare, así que muévete- le ordenó.

Dudoso pero ansioso empezó a mover su cadera contra la de ella, lentamente para darle la oportunidad de acostumbrarse, aunque los movimientos eran leves no podía evitar sentirse bien al respecto gracias a la estrechez de la intimidad femenina. Aun controlando su vaivén lanzó suspiros, evidenciando su goce, continuó moviéndose con lentitud apretando con suavidad sus muslos, gruñó por lo bajo al sentirla apretarse un poco.

-Muévete mas rápido, t-tonto- gimió al sentirlo un poco más profundo. Al igual que él, empezó a mover sus caderas chocando con las del chico cuando la penetraba, se removió gustosa cuando el dolor se fue dejándole solo el placer como única sensación, levantó inconscientemente el pecho restregándolo con el del pelirrojo mientras su pelvis bajaba al mismo tiempo.

Las embestidas poco a poco aumentaron de velocidad, haciendo rechinar la cama conforme los movimientos de la pareja, quienes jadeaban y gemían sin pudor alguno.

-Oh, Nath~

La sentía estremecerse debajo suyo, continuó moviéndose concentrado en brindarle placer a la chica y a sí mismo pero paró, no quería terminar, no aun. La rubia frunció el ceño confusa ante su pausa.

-¿Por qué te detienes? Sigue- demandó pero al ver que el chico no pensaba moverse ella lo hizo, movió sus caderas intentando seguir con el vaivén, se sorprendió cuando Nathaniel agarró sus caderas deteniéndola.

-Esto apenas comienza, mi musa~- se inclinó para susurrar en su oído.

Chloé parpadeó sin comprender a que se refería, sintió como salía de ella dejándole una sensación de vacío, la arrastró hasta dejarla cerca del borde de la cama y apoyaba sus pies en su pecho. Nathaniel, que se encontraba de pie, tomó su miembro y lo acomodó para volver a entrar en el interior de la chica, de una sola estocada se introdujo, la escuchó gemir. Agarró los tobillos de ella y se movió lento para que ambos se acostumbraran a la nueva posición, sus caderas se movían tan lentamente que pensaban que era una nueva especie de tortura placentera.

Conforme se acostumbraban a esa posición las embestidas aumentaban de intensidad, ya que permitía que fuera más profundo en el cuerpo de la rubia.

Los jadeos era lo único que se oía en esa habitación, la temperatura había aumentado considerablemente junto al placer y a la lujuria de la pareja.

El pelirrojo sentía cerca el clímax, tanto de la chica como el suyo, así que procedió a cumplir una última fantasía, una que siempre había tenido y no se atrevía a decir en voz alta.

-Chloé- volteó a verlo, esperando a que hablara, su vista estaba levemente nublada por el deseo y respiraba con algo de dificultad, se veía endemoniadamente sexy para él-, tócate, tócate para mí, por favor.

Chloé no pudo negarse, no podía hacer otra cosa más que obedecerlo cuando se lo pedía de ese modo; su voz ronca y casi sin aliento por embestirla, sus ojos que parecían devorarla y su masculino cuerpo arremetiendo contra ella.

Con sus manos, temblando a causa de las sensaciones, recorrió su propia piel, su mano izquierda acarició de manera sensual su cuello para luego dirigirse a uno de sus pechos tomándolo y masajeándolo. Mientras tanto, su mano restante ya estaba en su entrepierna, haciendo círculos en su clítoris, a lo cual gimió con fuerza.

No es que masturbarse la satisficiera de un modo tan intenso sino que lo hacía ya que el sentirse deseada y observada por el pelirrojo le daban un toque extra a la estimulación, sumado al hecho de que en ningún momento había dejado de ser fuertemente penetrada.

Continuó tocándose ante la mirada de su novio, quien pensaba no podría tener una vista más erótica en su vida. Desde arriba podía apreciar la expresión de placer de la chica, como sus dedos seguían jugando consigo misma sin vergüenza y la unión de sus cuerpos.

Sonrió sinceramente feliz, definitivamente el final estaba cerca. Aumentó la velocidad.

-Te amo, Chloé- dijo en voz alta.

-Y yo a ti, Nathaniel- dijo cerrando los ojos al sentirse a punto de terminar.

Con ambos gritando el nombre del otro, Chloé se arqueó a la vez que Nathaniel se inclinaba sobre ella dando la señal de que el orgasmo al fin había llegado invadiéndolos. Sus cuerpos se habían estremecido deliciosamente cuando culminaron su acto de pasión, intentaban regular sus respiraciones, sus pechos subían y bajaban en un intento por lograrlo, la rubia jadeaba levemente ruborizada, dirigió su mirada al pelirrojo, el cual respiraba por la boca, se le notaba completamente agotado, continuaba de pie apoyando sus manos en la cama, su cabello se pegaba a causa del sudor. La rubia se los acomodó hacia atrás.

-Ven aquí, tonto- sin poner resistencia simplemente le obedeció, tirándose sobre ella.- Quítate, pesas- se quejó intentando quitárselo de encima, lo escuchó dar una risita.

-Creo que ya puedo morir feliz- comentó suspirando relajado, se acomodaron mejor en la cama y se cubrieron con la sabana.

-No digas eso- a pesar de estar agotada, al igual que él, le regañó y le dio un golpecito en el hombro-, aun no nos hemos casado.

-Tienes razón- bostezó, la abrazó y recargó su barbilla en la cabeza de la rubia-, solo podré descansar en paz hasta que me hayas dicho que si en el altar.

-Siempre estás diciendo cosas vergonzosas- hizo un mohín, escucharlo decir ese tipo de cosas la avergonzaba de sobremanera… al igual que la ponía feliz. Se acurrucó a él para mantener el calor- Más vale que tú también digas que si o te mataré.

-Ten por seguro que lo haré.

-Buenas noches, Nathaniel.

-Buenas noches, Chloé.

Y ambos cerraron los ojos siendo vencidos al fin por el sueño.

Y entre sueños no pudieron evitar pensar que si estando casados tendrían más noches así, sin duda alguna su matrimonio sería intenso.

* * *

 **Hola a todos.**

 **Este es mi segundo lemon y cabe decir que estoy satisfecha con el resultado. Una noche despertó de nuevo mi amor por esta pareja y me puse a buscar fanfics normales de la shipp y me sorprenden los que me encontré (son tan lindos pero la mayoría sin terminar :´v) , así que vengo a contribuir aportando un lemon de estos dos ya que considero que serían tiernos e intensos en una relación xD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado- inserte cara acosadora aquí (?)**

 **Tengo más ideas para fics de estos dos, así que a lo mejor subo más historias, me leerán seguido :v**

 **Perdonen si hay faltas de ortografía.**

 **Hasta la próxima**

 **Ah, y una aclaración, aquí puse que Nathaniel también es escultor, ¿Por qué? porque pensé que sería mejor verlo estresado por una escultura que por una pintura.**


End file.
